Old Town
Old Town or Oldtown is the easternmost district of the Hub, where the poor and down-trodden live. Oldtown is most recognizable for having the Thieves' Guild and several characters that will be helpful for the plot and survival. Harold and his epic story are introduced, unraveling a major portion of the pre-''Fallout'' plot. Layout Weapons Jake is the weapons dealer, with a wide selection of rocket launchers, sniper rifles, super sledgehammers, assault rifles, combat shotguns, combat armor and near endless ammunition. Even though Jake is encountered early in the game, his stock is outlandishly expensive. Four members of the Hub Police guard his establishment from the inside. In the room near Jake lies a crate with bottle caps and ammunition, and he does not seem to mind if the Vault Dweller takes it all and barters it away. The bookcase in the room next door also contains some caps, and a crate in the northeast corner of the shop contains some junk that can be used to fix the Necropolis water pump or the hydroponic farms in Adytum. Drugs Vance is the drug dealer, and can supply the Vault Dweller with rad resistant medicine such as Rad-X and RadAway (which can cause addiction), or health amplifiers such as stimpaks, super stimpaks and first aid kits. Certain drugs unfortunately cause addictions, such as Mentat, Buffout or Psycho addiction. He is in a large aluminum warehouse with several guards and a group of junkies crashed out on mattresses in the other room. The Hub Police don't seem to mind if they are exterminated, but Vance's stock will disappear from his person. Thieves' Guild Known for causing minuscule trouble throughout the Hub, the guild is headed by Loxley and is fairly easy to join. The main hideout is in the basement of a junkie's home. There are two traps and two locked doors in a hallway leading to Loxley and his gang. Jasmine is Loxley's assistant and will give details about a quest that will enroll one with the guild. Cleo will answer any questions one might have and Smitty will just stand there till the action starts. They can be massacred, and the only thing that would care... is one's conscience. Rogues Across the street from the building housing the guild's hideout, is a ruined building where a captured Brotherhood of Steel initiate is being held hostage. Four rough guards attack anyone who enters the building or walks into their line of sight on the adjacent street. If the Vault Dweller can defeat the guards and pick the door lock to rescue Initiate Talus, of the BoS, will give them a substantial reward. Inhabitants Related quests * Steal necklace from the Merchants * Rescue Initiate from the Hub Notes Slappy is a fairly odd character, and one of Harold's friends, encountered in Old Town to provide comedy relief. None of his statements, such as "Why is the moon?," seem to make any sense. Category:Fallout Bible locations Category:The Hub ru:Старый город uk:Старе місто